guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arshay Duskbrow
Hi. I see that you've been here for a short while now. Just a short notice: Please mark your user page edits as "Minor", that allows other users to easily hide them from their lists. Also, the history of your user page (and the ) will look much nicer if you use the preview button instead of saving your page edits immediately. Hope I could help. ~ Nilles (chat) 23:50, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Ah, sorry. :( Arshay Duskbrow 23:56, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Hi and welcome to the wiki! I noticed you are using some elements on your user page which have been inspired by other Guild Wiki users. Could you please add a credits note on your user page. Something like "This user page has been inspired by User:Example1, User:Example2 and User:Example3." will be fine. I hope you enjoy your time with us! -- (talk) 07:12, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks for adding the credit note. -- (talk) 07:41, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::Certainly. Only fair, to be sure. Arshay Duskbrow 07:42, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::A little hint: When you reply to someone on a talk page, you should indent your reply accordingly. It is done by adding one or more colons ( : ) at the start of the comment. I indented your reply as it should be done. If you need anything else, feel free to ask me on my talk page. -- (talk) 07:45, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::I'll be sure to do that. Arshay Duskbrow 07:48, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Cooool, I am in your Acknowledgments section. I was just browsing some users and was surprised to find this. Just wondering what I did and thanks for listing me :) 15:25, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :What didn't you do? Your page is totally awesome, so much info and so well presented. But in particular your "primarily a Warrior" box made me want to do some of that kind myself, so I did. :) Arshay Duskbrow 22:28, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ah, I see. Well that's good to know! Although I like your pages' simplicity (That green box is shweet) over the complicated mix of tables that is my page. Good job indeed! 23:11, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::Thank you. ^_^ It's simple because I don't really know what I'm doing at all. I wish I understood the markup better so I could make things look how I want, though I'd probably still have more info about me than tables and such. :) Arshay Duskbrow 23:15, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Well, if you have any questions (although I am probably not the best person to ask as I am new to this as well), feel free to ask 23:18, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Thanks, but I'm not sure what I'd ask.... I'll just have to tinker around with it some more... ^_^;; Arshay Duskbrow 23:27, 5 October 2006 (CDT) You Rule! Thanks for the acknowledgement on your page! I saw that and just thought "Arshay is awesome!! ^^" Hehe. Thanks again and if you need anything else from my page or want to know how to do anything, just make sure to msg me. Hehe. From the looks of it, I'm gonna have to do some investigating on your page to figure out how you do stuff too. o__O ^_^ GGz. — Jyro X ( ) 04:31, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Good catch Thanks for catching the line I missed. :) I just used the magic revert button Admins have and that isn't 100% accurate all the time. ;) --Rainith 22:35, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :Glad I could help. ^_^ Arshay Duskbrow 22:36, 18 October 2006 (CDT)